To love a Mockingjay
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: This is a continuation of "Cato's last request".


To love a Mockingjay

**I do not own the Hunger Games in any way.**

**A/N-This is a companion piece to "Cato's last request"**

* * *

><p>It seems only yesterday that Cato was a little boy.<p>

Now he was 18 and built like his father.

His hair was browner than it was blonde, but shared Cato's blue eyes that I loved.

Cicero and I had a daughter together named Westeria.

She took after Cicero. Her skin was a dark tan; she had dark brown hair, and Cicero's dark brown, almost black, eyes.

Most people don't believe that Cato and Westeria are related.

* * *

><p>"Mom, do we have to go to District 12?" Cato asked.<p>

"Yes", I said.

"How can you face the woman who ended my father's life?" Cato asked.

"Because she helped keep me and you safe during the second rebellion", I told him, "Now I'm done discussing this".

Cato stormed out of the room.

I sighed.

Westeria sat silently at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Cicero asked.

"Cato's upset again", I said.

"It's perfectly normal for him to resent Katniss for killing his father", Cicero said.

* * *

><p>*Westeria's Pov*<p>

We went to the train station to go to District 12.

I sat down and watched the hills and plains go by at light speed.

We arrived in District 12 around mid-afternoon. We got off the train and found a family waiting for us.

My mom rushed forward and hugged the woman.

"It's so good to see you Katniss", my mother said.

"You too Ciera", she said.

"You've met my husband Cicero, my son Cato, and this me and Cicero's daughter Westeria", my mother said, "Cato, Westeria, this is Katniss and Peeta Mellark".

I snorted.

Cato looked at me and busted out laughing. Cato and I slowly stopped.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I thought pieta was a type of bread", I said.

He smiled and said, "You can blame my father. He was a baker".

"And this is our daughter Jocasta and son Kellan", Katniss said.

Kellan gave me a small smile.

I blushed.

"Now, Cato, Westeria, we'll be staying here for a few days", our mother said.

Cato just groaned.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I got up and went in the kitchen where I found Kellan cooking without a shirt.<p>

He looked up and flashed me a dazzling smile. "Morning", he said.

"Hi", I said, a light pink covering my cheeks.

"I made breakfast", he said.

"I can see that", I told him, "Where is everyone?"

"Our parents went out to catch up, Cato is sword practicing, and Jojo is probably hunting", he said, "Do you wanna go to the bakery with me?"

"Do you normally run the bakery by yourself?" I asked.

"Only for a couple of hours", he said.

"Okay", I said.

After breakfast, I got dressed and walked with Kellan to the bakery.

Kellan went to the back to start icing cakes.

"Could I try?" I asked.

He handed the icing tool to me. "Hold it like this", he said. His hands covered mine and showed me the correct way to ice a cake.

We did this until his dad and Jocasta showed up.

"Dad, I'm going hunting with Westeria", Kellan said.

"Swing by the house first", his dad said, "Your mother bought you some new arrows".

"Okay", Kellan replied.

We went back to the house and I grabbed my dagger that Cato had bought me for my birthday.

"Ready?" Kellan asked.

I just nodded.

We were able to just walk into the woods.

"They took the fence down after the second rebellion", Kellan said, "Know how to use a bow and arrow?"

I shook my head.

He put his arrows on the ground. He handed me the bow and grabbed an arrow. He stood behind me with his chest touching my back. He placed my hands correctly on the bow and loaded the arrow.

His hand covered mine.

He pulled the string back.

"Now aim", he said softly. His face was right next to mine.

We aimed for a deer.

I looked up at Kellan.

"Let go", he whispered.

I let go of the string and the arrow hit the deer, killing it. I smiled up at Kellan. I lowered the bow and leaned up towards Kellan.

Our lips softly touched.

From the moment our lips touched, I knew I was in love with him.


End file.
